Are you on fire?
fire.jpg Welp I would say.. No Then I'm busy. Yes You have permission to leave the school, call your parents, freak out because your phone caught fire too, run away, randomly stop at the grocery store for some water, drink it, run to the lake, jump into it, realize you can't swim, try to get back on land, succeed, realize your watch wasn't water resistant, go to the store to buy a new watch, put it on, realize it's time for lunch, run over to grab a pizza and some soda, walk outside, get hit by a bus, go unconscious, find yourself in the hospital, a few days later, you come back out, walk to school, realize your backpack is in the lake, feel relieved it's waterproof, run back to the lake, realize you need swimming lessons, take swimming lessons, come to the lake a third time, hop in, dive to the bottom, grab your backpack, go up for air, find a penny, put it in your man-box that was upgraded from a pencil case you used as a man-purse, run back to school, run into a banana on the sidewalk, eat it, spit it out, find the bus, ride it, walk over to the school, walk to the office, find another penny, realize you're NAKED, go back home to put clothes on, get caught, go to jail for a week, go home, put on clothes, go back to school, and... I'm still busy. You're still busy? Hey, I still have millions of e-mails to send. Seriously? Yes, seriously, now catch fire and you have permission to leave the school, call your parents, freak out because your phone caught fire too, run away, randomly stop at the grocery store for some water, drink it, run to the lake, jump into it, realize you can't swim, try to get back on land, succeed, realize your watch wasn't water resistant, go to the store to buy a new watch, put it on, realize it's time for lunch, run over to grab a pizza and some soda, walk outside, get hit by a bus, go unconscious, find yourself in the hospital, a few days later, you come back out, walk to school, realize your backpack is in the lake, feel relieved it's waterproof, run back to the lake, realize you need swimming lessons, take swimming lessons, come to the lake a third time, hop in, dive to the bottom, grab your backpack, go up for air, find a penny, put it in your man-box that was upgraded from a pencil case you used as a man-purse, run back to school, run into a banana on the sidewalk, eat it, spit it out, find the bus, ride it, walk over to the school, walk to the office, find another penny, realize you're NAKED, go back home to put clothes on, go to jail for a week, go home, put on clothes, go back to school, and... I'm still busy. Where am I going to get fire? The cafeteria has matches on your table. Have you not noticed? But why? The cafeteria doubles as the cooking classroom. Okay Well, now go catch fire and then, do all that stuff. You cannot be serious. Of course not. I'm a party animal. When's your next party? Right now. (teachers enter the room with their students) PARTAY! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! A rollercoaster! Wait, what???????????????! I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!!!!!! Category:Randomness Category:School